Promise
by the-bunnynator
Summary: Before Dean's time is up, he has to ensure Sam's safety. Set at the end of season 3. Sad, fluffy Sam/Dean lovin so yes it's wincest. Like everything else I write its un-beta'd so all mistakes are mine. May become a prequel, not sure yet, let me know if you guys would dig a continuation story!


hey homeskillets, this is just something stuck in my head and it has nothing to do with the universe all my other stories are part of. This is during the last bit of season 3. And this is Wincest just to warn you and as per usual with my twisted mind there's sex and if/when I continue it into a bit of an au with an added oc, some drugs and mentions of past trauma...so you've been warned.

this is un-beta'd so if anyone wants to pick it up that would be awesome especially cause I'm having a lot of trouble getting it going. Also thank you to everyone who is following or favoriting my other stories, I haven't forgotten them I just still don't have my computer with all my outlines and what not.

* * *

This is basically a prequel. So it can sort of stand alone as a one-shot.

* * *

Sam could make himself surprisingly small sometimes. Times like now when he curled himself into Dean's chest, needing comfort. Dean wrapped his arms around him tightly, one hand tangling in the soft hair at the back of his neck and the other stroking softly over Sam's broad shoulders. They were laying in bed; protected from curious eyes by the late hour, locked motel door, and tightly drawn curtains. Clothes were strewn all across the room, a textile statement of their need to get lost in each other; to forget Dean's deal and the fact that there were only a few days left before the hell hounds came for him. Now that the after glow had worn off and reality was creeping back in Sam had let out a shaky uneven breath. He shifted from where he'd been laying with Deans head on his shoulder to both of them laying on their sides facing one another. It was then that Sam seemed to magically shrink down and fit perfectly against his brother's chest, just slowly inhaling and exhaling shuddering almost sobs.

"Everything's gonna be alright Sammy. Everything will be alright." Dean murmured into his brother's hair. Truthfully though, Dean had no idea what was going to happen, except that he was almost certainly going to hell, and he was terrified. Not for himself, he was sure no matter what freaking out he did nothing was going to change what would happen to him. He was scared for Sam, what was going to happen to his baby brother now?

"No it's not Dean, we have three days and I don't know what to do. I'm running out of ideas and I can't loose you and I don't know what to do!" Sam's heated words were muffled by Deans chest but he could still hear the desperation in them.

Sighing, Dean decided it was now or never, he'd thought about this before. "This is what you are going to do Sam. You're going to promise me something. Before I even tell you what it is you have to promise, okay?"

Sam pulled his head back and stared into his brother's eyes. He looked about to protest when Dean cut him off. "No Sammy, this might be my dying wish and I want you to promise me something. Please just one thing."

"Alright, what?" Sam replied sullenly.

"Do you promise?" Dean had to make sure, he had to know that Sam understood the weight of this promise.

"Yes I promise!" Sam snapped, his voice taking that petulant tone from when he was five and didn't want to brush his teeth.

"Good," Dean knew he was playing dirty but it was the only way. "Promise me you'll get out. Once I'm gone and burned." Sam opened his mouth to protest but Dean cut him off. "No, I want you out of this life. Don't let it suck you in and rot you like it did to dad, to me. Go back to school, stay in touch with Bobby and Ellen and Jo, they're family but get out. Get a degree as a teacher or a lawyer or what ever you want to be. I just want you safe." Dean didn't know when he'd closed his eyes but now he opened them and was held by Sam's glistening eyes.

"You can't ask me to do that, to just pick up and carry on with out you. I can't do it, don't make me do that." Tears streamed down his cheeks and Dean wiped them away, blinking rapidly to keep his own tears in. He had to be strong, had to ensure Sam's safety. He could break down in hell, when nothing mattered.

"Yes you can, and you will. If I'm going to hell I want to go with the knowledge that you wont be joining me any time soon. That you'll live to an old age and play chess in the park with other old guys. You promised me Sam, you have to keep your promise. I won't ask anything else from you, heh ever again probably, but I need to know you'll be safe." Dean couldn't keep the tears anymore and felt them roll shamefully down his own cheeks.

For long moments they just held each other, knowing this was probably the last time they would get the chance to do so and the thought made them both cling tighter. Dean gently carding a hand through Sam's hair and whispering comforts in his ear, while Sam just clutched at his older brother's shoulders desperately trying to hide his sobs and knowing it would never work. Dean knew him inside and out.

"Please baby boy, please." Dean begged, knowing it would be the final push.

"Fine," Sam ground out and Dean felt relief wash over him. Gripping the soft strands of his hair Dean hauled Sam's face up and kissed him, hard. Sam responded just as fervently, all tongue and teeth as his fingers dug into the muscle in Dean's shoulder. Dean rolled them over so he was grinding Sam's hips into the mattress, feeling Sam swell and harden against his own arousal.

Sam let out a broken moan and threw his head back, breaking their kiss and exposing his neck to Dean. The older Winchester jumped on the chance and began licking and nipping to soft skin over a pulse point, pulling a growl from the body beneath him. "Please Dean," Sam panted, "I need you, now."

Pulling back, Dean was overwhelmed by the level of lust and love playing on his baby brothers face. He nodded and slowly trailed a hand down Sam's side before slipping fingers against Sam's entrance, still slick from their previous go. He pressed two fingers in and groaned alongside Sam as his fingers were swallowed by burning pressure. Sam was already panting and writhing as Dean pumped his fingers in and out when he stilled Dean's hand, "I'm ready, hurry up." He groaned, barely able to put words together at this point.

"You sure Sammy? I don't want-" Sam quieted Dean's protests by reaching down and pumping Dean's length a few times.

"If you're gonna force me into that promise then you can give me this, I want to feel you for days after. Please Dean I want proof you were here with me, proof that I was yours." Dean growled at Sam's words, ignoring the small chick-flick feeling he got and lining himself up with Sam's entrance. He gripped his baby brothers chin with one hand and his hip with the other, steadying himself and slowly pushing in.

Forcing his eyes to stay open he stared deep into the blue-green eyes beneath him. "You'll always be mine Sammy, just like I'll always be yours." Sam clenched around him at those words and Dean dropped his forehead against Sam's. "Fuck, always so tight for me baby boy."

"Shit, move please!" Not being able to ignore such a beautiful plea, Dean shifted his hips a little, moving so he would hit that sweet spot deep inside Sam. Seeing no discomfort on the beautiful face so close to his he started a brutal pace. Thrusting his hips furiously Dean answered every cry for more, faster, harder; fucking his brother into the mattress and knowing neither would last much longer. He was right, after only a few minutes Sam was incoherent beneath him balancing on the edge right before ecstasy and Dean knew just how to push him over. Kissing down the flushed muscled chest, stopping right above Sam's heart and biting down hard enough to draw blood before licking and sucking away the brunt of the pain to leave a deep bruise behind. Sam arched and a scream that most likely started as Dean's name tore itself from his throat as hot liquid spilled between their chests. The heat around Dean's length became unbearable and he buried himself as deep with-in Sam as he could as his release filled Sam's slick channel. Grunting Sam's name over and over until he was spent before collapsing onto Sam's broad chest.

Minutes passed before Dean had enough strength to lift himself up but Sam stopped him, keeping his arms locked around his older brother. "Don't move, please, can we just stay like this?"

The soft, desperate tone in Sam's voice did more convincing than his actual words and Dean let himself melt back into the comfortable muscled chest beneath him and the warm heat surrounding his softening length. "We're gonna be all sticky." He mumbled half heatedly, now way to comfortable to actually move.

"Don't care, want to stay with you forever." Sam murmured back, kissing the top of Dean's head. Dean turned his head to kiss the mark he'd left on Sam's chest, it was now deep purple with a ring of bloody teeth marks. Dean hoped with all his might that it would scar, that whoever Sam was with after him would see it and know someone had claimed him long before they'd ever laid eyes on his beautiful baby brother. Little did he know, Sam had already planned to make sure those teeth marks never left his skin.

Feeling his eyes get heavy, Dean tilted his head up and brushed his lips against Sam's in a tender kiss. Pulling away after a moment, he settled down under Sam's chin and said as clearly as he could. "I want you to know how proud I am of you and I love you Sammy, I always will."

Sam's arms tightened around him and Dean could feel Sam take a deep breath, "I love you too Dean, forever."

* * *

PORN! Anyways let me know what you think!


End file.
